The present invention relates to a packaging machine which comprises a conveyor for transporting containers containing dessert such as pudding, jelly, yogourt or ice cream and in which the containers are capped during the transport.
FIG. 6 shows a cup-shaped container C1, a plastic cap C2 covering the upper end of the container and an intermediate planar closure C3 of aluminum foil closing the opening of the container C1 and covered with the cap C2.
With the above-mentioned container C1 and cap C2, there is a difference between the outside diameter A of the opening rim portion of the container C1 and the inside diameter B of the lower edge of skirt of the cap C2 to give a clearance between the container C1 and the cap C2. If this clearance is, for example, about 1 mm, no problem will occur, whereas when it is as small as about 0.3 to about 0.4 mm, such containers can not be capped by a machine at a high speed, necessitating a manual capping procedure.
Even if the clearance is about 0.3 to about 0.4, a cap C4 shown in FIG. 7 and having a curved flaring skirt lower edge can be fitted to the container by a machine. However, the cap C4 with such a curved skirt is not fully satisfactory since the cap has problems with respect to the manufacturing cost and appearance.